Littlest Pet Shop: The Movie (2023 film)/Trailer Transcript
The following is a collection of trailer transcripts for the upcoming 2023 American-Canadian CGI-animated musical fantasy comedy film, Littlest Pet Shop: The Movie. Theatrical Trailer #1 (Shadow Play) (Shows MPAA green screen) (Cuts to black) (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows Illumination logo) Minion: Wow! ILLUMINATION! Text: Over 30 years ago... Text: Illumination that brought you Despicable Me, The Secret Life of Pets, Sing and The Grinch Text: And Hasbro, the creator of Littlest Pet Shop and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Text: Comes the story of a pup Text: Unlike any other (A white circle appears with a silhouette of two hands appearing one second later. The two hands pause for a second and make a shadow puppet of a pup. The shadow puppet of the pup is later joined by another silhouette of two hands, who then make a shadow puppet of a puppy. The puppy shadow puppet waves hello to the pup shadow puppet.) Lily: Hey, Roxie McTerrier. (The white circle disappears as it was actually a spotlight on a black screen. The lights turned on and the black screen becomes white. The camera pans down to Bobby and Jackie standing on the white background.) Roxie: Lily, what are you doing here? Lily: I have a fun fact for you, Roxie. (Lily dims the lights, turns on the spotlight, and makes a shadow puppet of Lord Kyle who plans to take over the universe.) Lily: Did you know that shadow theater is one of the oldest forms of entertainment? China was the first to use such a form. Trip Hamston: No, no I don't. (Suddenly, a shadow of the real Lord Kyle punches the fake Lord Kyle shadow puppet. The shadow puppet then collapses and disappears. Roxie, Lily and her friends look at the Lord Kyle's shadow.) All: Uh... oh. Text: From Universal Pictures and Illumination presents (The trailer cuts to Roxie using Manny Mouser's magic fairy dust on him.) Roxie: I gotta get out of this place! (With the Manny Mouser's magic fairy dust attached to his body, Roxie grabs his bone suitcase and flies up to the sky.) Text: Emma Waston (The trailer cuts to Roxie happily skipping out of the treehouse.) Bobby: (laughs happily) Good morning, Bobbyland! Text: Skylar Dunn (The trailer cuts to Roxie and her Friends meeting Lily for the first time.) Lily: Hello there, newcomers. Welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Lily McBoston and this is my sisters, Jessie and Taylor. What's your name? Roxie McTerrier: (nervous) Uh-buh... buh... Roxie McTerrier. and there are Jade, Trip, Quincy, Edie, Bev and Savannah Lily: Nice to meet you, guys Jessie and Taylor: AWWW!!! Text: and Billy Murray (The trailer cuts to the evil dark lord named Lord Kyle at his office.) Lord Kyle: I am Lord Kyle and this is my wife, Lady Julie, and we hate pets. Everyone thinks the pets are losers than the adults. We also hate Paw-Tucket! Everyone thinks the two things are better than the generic reality, which is what we love! We're going to get rid of Paw-Tucket, and get them out of pets' heads, once and for all! (laughs evilly) MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Show's the film's title) (The trailer cuts to Roxie McTerrier, Lily and her friends doing shadow puppetry of the hero shadow puppet defeating the Lord Kyle's shadow. The Lord Kyle's shadow vanishes and disappears. Lily kisses Roxie and her friends on her cheeks and Roxie McTerrier and her friends discusses it.) All the Pets (except of Lily): Ee-Yuck! Lily: Told You! (Shows "2023" text, "See it in 3D" text, "#LittlestPetShopMovie" text, Illumination logo, Universal Pictures logo, and copyright) (Fades to black) "Trailer Reaction" Video (Shows MPAA green screen) (Cuts to black) (We fade into five squares, each of the five squares are filled with TV static. The top middle square fades into Omar.) Omar: Hello? Is this thing on? (The top right square fades into Hannah.) Sarah: Yeah. It's on. (The top left square fades into ROBLOXER.) ROBLOXER: Am I on? Omar: Yeah. Can't complain. ROBLOXER: (chuckles) Just need to set this thingy on... (sets the camera to where we can see him) There we go. (The bottom squares fade into Paul and Benny.) Chad: Are we late again? Omar: No, you're right on time. Melvin: Oh good. Omar: Alright, friends. I called you all over here for some very important news. ROBLOXER: Yeah? So what is it then? Melvin: I'm all ears. Omar: Friends... Chad: What? Omar: There's going to be a new CGI animated film coming out. (The other four gasp in shock.) Hannah: NO WAY! I thought CGI animation was done! It has become obsolete, now! Omar: Well, it used to be obsolete, but now it's back. Melvin: Oh, really? Well, who would have thought we could see CGI animation die, but then come back to life, and live to tell about it? Omar: Crazy, huh? Hannah: Awwww, peanut butter! Yes! I love this type of animation! Omar: I grew up with this kind of stuff. ROBLOXER: Yeah, me too. Melvin: So, what's the plot? Omar: Well, the plot goes like this. You see, there's this Boston Terrier from a metropolis. The planet that he lives in gets blown into bits by an evil warlord. The little dog, however... gets adopted by a happy family. The other four: Woah! Melvin: Nice plot, man! Omar: Thanks. Hannah: So what's the little boy's name? Omar: His name is... Von Kelly. (The other four laugh and then they stop.) Hannah: Wait, what? Chad: I don't get it. Omar: That's how his name goes. ROBLOXER: I don't think that's right. Wait! I got one! Kenny! Wait, no, that's a boy's name. It's supposed to be a girl's name. Omar: What are you even saying here? Chad: I think his name is Jessie. Jr., right? Or maybe it's Marcy. I don't know. Melvin: Kary, perhaps? ROBLOXER: Laith! That's a boy's name! (Another square (this time with Roxie McTerrier, Lily and her friends) pops in at the bottom and the other two squares move in to make room.) Hannah: Blub-blub-blub-blub-blub-blub-blub... Omar: Banga-ranga... Lily: Hey, hey, people? You got his name wrong. Roxie? Jade Catkin: I agree with her. Edie Von Keet: Me, too! Bev Gilturtle: Me, three! Trip Hamston: Me, four! Quincy Goatee: Me, five! Savannah Cheetaby: Me, six! Roxie McTerrier: (clears his throat) My name is Roxie (The other five look in shock.) ROBLOXER: '''Roxie? What's his last name? '''Melvin: I don't know. ROBLOXER? Omer: No, that's not it. Uh... Roxie: Come on, it starts with a M. Omar: Hmm, I got it! Bobby's last name is... Mortimer Mouse. (Roxie McTerrier, Lily and her friends get shocked.) Roxie McTerrier: What? That's not my last name! Omar: Really? What is your last name, then? Roxie McTerrier: It's McTerrier! (The other five look at each other in shock and then laugh.) Lily: Oh yeah, My last name is JillBoston. Hannah: Oh, my gosh! That is one of the funniest names I've ever heard! Omar: He can't go her surnames in one day, little doggy. It's impossible! ROBLOXER: What do you mean, he's already more surname than ever! Melvin: He can't go generic. All children are born non-generic. Chad: You don't know anything about family names. (Jade facepalms.) Jade Catkin: Oh my Gosh! (Shows the film's title) (Shows "2023" text, "See it in 3D" text, "#LittlestPetShopMovie" text, Illumination logo, Universal Pictures logo, and copyright) (Fades to black)